Escuridão
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Talvez uma só luz não fosse suficiente, mas duas... aí sim, era capaz de conseguir atravessar aquele mar de escuridão. HinaItaSasu Uchihacest Menáge a trois, Yaoi
1. Escuridão

…..

…

Pára de escrever histórias quando tens tantas para acabar! Evil má!

Beh… eu não consigo evitar! É mais forte que eu! T3T

Adiante… yey! Tenho outro ItaHinaSasu Menage, people! Bem… este vai ser mais HinaItaSasu, mas não interessa, vai tudo chegar ao mesmo ^\\\^

Pares:

HinaItaSasu (Começa com um minúsculo triangulo e acaba com tudo ao monte… 8D Todos os triângulos amorosos deveriam acabar assim, na minha opinião)

NaruSaku

NejiHino

SuiKarin

E tretas.

Avisos: O mesmo de sempre. Hentai, hentai e hentai… Yaoi, Yaoi e Yaoi…Uchihacest. (Vocês sabem bem o que isto é! Depois não se queixem.)

Esta história não é muito boa. Nem sequer á muito original, mas apeteceu-me escrevê-la. Não vou trabalhar nela com muita frequência, visto que tenho muitas outras para continuar, por isso perdoem-me.

Naruto não me pertence… quem me dera, seria rica e queria dizer que desenhava melhor 8D

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Escuridão**

* * *

A escuridão acabava por ser agonizante. Era fria, era dura, era densa. Nem um pequeno raio de luz o iria iluminar. Nada passava de um negrume interminavel, um abraço apertado da eterna noite de lua nova.

Pois nunca mais ira ver a brancura das nuvens, a claridade da manhã, o vermelho das cerejas, as ruas da sua aldeia, a beleza das cascatas, a quente e doce luz do sol, o verde fresco das folhagens daquela selva que rodeava o local onde vivia, o brilho metálico e cortante de uma Kunai, o símbolo de Konoha.

O rosto do irmão.

Estava condenado. Preso naquele destino, caminhava por um trilho de culpa e dor, reduzido a uma pobre e fraca sombra do que tinha sido. O seu corpo estava muito mais enfraquecido, tão magro que era quase irreconhecível. Os seus cabelos, apesar de limpos, tinham perdido a suavidade característica, tornaram-se secos e rebeldes, quase estragados. O seu rosto estava branco, a sua beleza quase tinha sido aniquilada. Os lábios estavam gretados, pálidos e ásperos.

Os seus quase femininos olhos estavam cinzentos, vazios... cegos.

Era difícil. Voltara á força ao local onde tinha nascido após ter sido encontrado quase morto a quilómetros de distancia dali. Os seus crimes foram perdoados quando a mulher Hokage descobrira o que ele fizera pela aldeia e o que ele tinha sacrificado. O que ele sofrera com tudo aquilo era algo que maior parte dos shinobis nunca iriam sofrer.

Os civis temiam-no e queriam-no longe, e ele não os censurava. Com aquilo, com aqueles receios da população, acabara por viver naquele sítio, na sua antiga, enorme e velha casa.

O espaço onde derramara o sangue da sua família.

O antigo guerreiro era agora um pobre e inútil homem cego e desajeitado. Apesar de recorrer a todos os outros sentidos para se guiar, era difícil, visto que durante toda a sua vida dependera dos seus olhos. A sua circulação de chacra estava danificada, os seus olhos inutilizados e as suas forças fragilizadas.

Era absolutamente dispensável, agora. Ninguém o iria querer. Ninguém necessitaria dele.

Apesar de tudo o que a Hokage dizia, ela não necessitava da sua ajuda. A aldeia não precisava dele. A sua família estava destruída, não iriam precisar dele nos confins do inferno. A Akatsuki não iria necessitar mais dos seus serviços.

O seu foragido irmão, que o deixara naquele estado, não precisava dele.

Porque precisaria? Sasuke já não era o rapazinho inocente que fora um dia. Já não era aquela criaturinha risonha e animadora. Já não era a criança que iluminava os seus dias com as suas gargalhadas e abraços. Já não era o menino que iria dormir ao seu lado quando tinha um pesadelo. Já não era o rapaz que sonhava em seguir as suas passadas e tornar-se forte e venerado.

Não.

Sasuke já não era nada disso.

Sasuke estava um homem, agora. Já não precisava do irmão mais velho para nada. Nem para vingança.

Não... Sasuke recusava-se a ser a sua luz.

Lágrimas acabaram por escorrer pelas suas faces esqueléticas, grossas e brilhantes. Cairam nas suas roupas escuras e largas, gastas pelo tempo e mulhavam o tecido com delicadeza.

Inútil. Nem a criatura mais importante da sua vida o queria agora. Nem para odiar ele servia. Nem para ser morto era bom...

_ Sasuke...

Aquele nome escapava tantas vezes pelos seus lábios brancos e secos, um sussurro sombrio e quebrado, choroso, mostrava toda a sua dor e culpa, todo o seu amor e desejo.

Não valia a pena. Sasuke esquecera-o, desistira. Nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de o matar. Porquê? Porque não acabara o seu irmãozinho com todo aquele sofrimento? Porque é que o deixara vivo quando passara metade da sua vida a pensar na sua morte?

_ Sasuke...

Para quê chamar por aquele nome. O rapaz não o ouviria. Kami sabe onde andaria o seu irmão, com quem estaria, o que fazia. E mesmo que o mais novo o ouvisse, ele duvidava seriamente que Sasuke se desse ao trabalho de lhe dar a mínima atenção.

Quem é que queria uma coisa reles, fraca e cega?

Pois ele era Inútil.

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida Uchiha Itachi achava-se completamente fraco.

Inútil.

* * *

Hinata tremia dos pés á cabeça.

Era uma reacção estúpida, mas completamente esperada vido dela, o fracasso desprezível dos Hyuga. Era completamente normal que aquela rapariga tão fraquinha, baixinha, magrinha e tímida tremesse completamente na presença do Assassino dos Uchiha.

Ainda que ele não fosse bem o que ela esperava.

O homem estava muito magro, demasiado, até. Fruto, de certeza, de uma pobre alimentação. Os cabelos lisos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo mal cuidado e obviamente mal penteado. As roupas ficavam-lhe largas, como se pertencessem a alguém duas vezes maior.

Mas o mais assustador era o seu rosto. Tão pálido e sombrio como um caveira. Hinata nunca vira ninguém tão frio mas ao mesmo tempo tão necessitado como aquele homem.

Como é que um ninja tão temido pudesse parecer tão frágil como o vidro?

Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Aquele homem não era de confiança, por muito inofensivo que aparentasse ser. O que é que Tsunade tinha na cabeça quando o permitiu viver de novo na aldeia? E ainda mais importante, o que é que o seu pai tinha na cabeça ao marcar uma reunião com aquele homem?

A herdeira não sabia o que fazia ali, na sala de conferências do seu clã. Estava ajoelhada no chão, ao lado do Uchiha, enfrentando Hiashi e os conselheiros. Sentia a presença de Neji e Hanabi atrás de si, pressentia o nervosismo do seu estático primo e da sua fria irmã.

Um ambiente desconfortável rodeava-os, provocado obviamente pela presença do homem que estava ao seu lado.

O que queria o seu clã daquele assassino?

Ouviu Hiashi clarear a garganta, atraindo a atenção dos presentes. Todos olharam-no, excepto o Uchiha, que tinha os olhos fixos no chão.

Hinata perguntou-se porque é que um homem tão prestigiado e temido teria medo de enfrentar o olhar de gelo do chefe Hyuga.

_ Sabes porque estás aqui, Uchiha?

Itachi continuou sem levantar a cabeça e o olhar, e a herdeira engoliu em seco, juntando as mãos em frente do seu colo. Viu a maneira que aqueles lábios pálidos e secos se abriram lentamente, como se tal gesto fosse demasiado doloroso.

_ Sei. - A voz saíra rouca e fraca, uma prova de como ele não falava já á algum tempo.

Hiashi anuiu num gesto aprovador, olhos brilhavam de expectativas. Levou a sua mão grande e forte até ao queixo.

_ Óptimo, óptimo. Tenho que admitir que me poupas trabalho e tempo, rapaz. Quase estragaste todos os planos que eu e o teu pai fizemos á muito tempo. - Hinata ouvia tudo com atenção, tentando descobrir o motivo da presença do assassino - Tenho que te agradecer, rapaz. Vais arrancar-me um fardo irritante das costas.

O homem mais novo ficou tenso e a respiração acelerou um pouco, não muito. As chamas das velas que iluminavam o espaço tremeram, como se tivessem ficado assustadas pelo Uchiha.

_ Já pensou no que ela quer, Hyuga-sama? - Fez o homem magro e sombrio, de olhos vazio pregados ao chão.

_ O que ela quer não interessa. Isto é para o bem do clã. - Hinata estremeceu com o tom frio da voz do seu pai e olhou-o com receio.

_ Estranho como é capaz de sacrificar a vida da sua própria filha pelo clã.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos e levou as mãos á boca para abafar um chorou que quase escapava. Eles... eles iriam matá-la? Chaciná-la como castigo pela sua fraqueza? Ela deveria saber que algo parecido iria acontecer mais tarde ou mais cedo. Livrar-se dela para darem o lugar a Hanabi, uma guerreira capaz. Quem melhor para lhe roubar a vida do que o famoso assassino dos Uchiha?

Mas nenhum desses argumentos acabou com o seu sofrimento latejante e aterrorizador, saber que não era desejada na sua família, que não era desejada por nenhum homem, o medo de morrer.

_ É tudo por um bem maior.

E o seu pai não parecia estar minimamente triste pela futura perda. Como poderia ser aquele homem tão insensível? Como poderia ele trata-la como se ela fosse um objecto futil e sem qualquer valor? Não teria coração? Não sentia pena? Seria assim tão cruel?

_ O meu pai já morreu há muito. O acordo já não deve estar activo.

Mas, de alguma forma, aquele assassino parecia estar a protege-la contra a morte. Hinata olhou-o timidamente, quase agradecida, e lutou para que as lágrimas não caíssem.

_ O acordo foi assinado com sangue, rapaz. Meu, do teu pai e o teu. És obrigado a isto. - E inclinou a cabeça – Duvido que, com o teu passado, a Hokage-sama te deixará entrar nas forças Ninja de novo, isto é, se alguma vez conseguires voltar a lutar. - Hinata reparou que o homem mais novo tinha ficado paralisado com as palavras de Hiashi. - Estou a dar-te uma tarefa para a vida inteira, rapaz. Deverias mostrar-te agradecido.

Agora Hinata estava confusa. Como é que alguém a iria matar durante a vida inteira?

_ Estou a ver... – finalmente o assassino ergueu a cabeça e a Herdeira prendeu a respiração. Os olhos dele... cinzentos, vazios... cegos. - Então irá entregar-me a inútil da sua filha simplesmente porque lhe convém.

Hiashi riu-se baixinho, uma pequena gargalhada fria enquanto Hinata entrava em pânico.

Não...

Não poderia ser.

Por favor, tinha que ser mentira...

_ O Byakugan dela é completamente patético, fraquíssimo. Sem dúvida que qualquer herdeiro que vocês criassem nasceria com Sharingan... e a expectativa de ter alguém com esse Kekkei Gekkai no nosso clã é bastante animadora.

Hinata fechou os olhos e reprimiu um soluço doloroso e horrorizado.

Porquê?

Porquê ela?

_ Tal como ela, rapaz, não tens escolha. Acordo é acordo.

Os seus sonhos foram destruídos, esmagados e aniquilados. Não havia esperança.

O silêncio era cortante, anunciava a desgraça da sua vida. Não havia escapatória possível. Hinata colocou as mãos no rosto e mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos brancos com força enquanto soluçava baixinho. Sentia os olhos brancos e cruéis dos conselheiros postos nela, sentia o prazer que eles sentiam ao ver a sua desgraça, ao arruinarem por completo o seu futuro.

Sabia bem que estava condenada.

_ Irás casar com Hinata daqui a uma semana.

_ NÃO!

A mais velha desfez-se em lágrimas ao ouvir o grito de ultraje da irmãzinha que rapidamente foi agarrada por alguns guardas corpulentos. Hanabi corou de raiva, manchando o seu rosto pálido de vermelho escuro, o seu cabelo castanho desalinhou-se com os seus movimentos bruscos para se libertar dos abraços fortes dos outros Hyuga. Neji manteve-se no mesmo sítio, olhos brancos arregalados em puro choque e horror, enquanto sentia o seu mundo desfazer-se em pedaços.

_ Não podes fazer isto! Sacana! Ela é tua filha! Não vou deixar a minha irmã casar com um monstro como aquele. Larguem-me! Larguem-me!

Mas a pequena Hanabi gritava e debatia-se em vão. A cabeça de Itachi baixou-se de novo ao ouvir as palavras da rapariguinha mais nova, lábios pálidos comprimidos numa linha fina. Hinata lutava para ser silenciosa no seu choro, tapando a boca com as mangas do seu grosso Kimono escuro.

_ Neji, leva Hanabi para o seu quarto.

Mas o génio do clã não se mexeu na mesma, ainda petrificado pela revelação. A sua máscara de indiferencia estava quebrada e revelava todas as emoções escuras que o rapaz sentia naquele momento pelo seu tio e clã.

_ Neji!

O rapaz abanou a cabeça e olhou o chefe do seu clã nos olhos. Engoliu em seco com o brilho de aviso que viu nas esferas de prata e suspirou, estremecendo ligeiramente antes de se virar para a prima mais nova e afastar o guardas, para agarrar a rapariga pela cintura e a arrastar para outro quarto.

_ ASSASSINO! NÃO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR NA MINHA IRMÃ, SEU MONSTRO! EU VOU MATAR-TE! EU VOU...!

A porta foi fechada e as ameaças gritadas de Hanabi abafadas. O silêncio reinou na sala iluminada pelas velas apenas invadido pelos pequenos soluços de Hinata, que ainda chorava perdidamente no chão, quase aninhada numa bola protectora.

Itachi ouvia o choro da rapariga e fechou os olhos cegos, sentindo-se horrível por dentro enquanto era comido pela culpa.

Tinha acontecido... mais uma vez...

Conseguira arruinar a vida de outra pessoa.

* * *

Os gritos de Suigetsu e Karin já não o incomodavam. Já estava completamente habituado ás constantes birras que os dois faziam, como se fossem criancinhas estúpidas e barulhentas que só estavam bem a massacrar o juízo dos outros.

Sasuke encostou-se a uma enorme e rugosa árvore e fechou os seus olhos negros.

Nem ele sabia onde se encontrava. Era uma terra sem nome, algures entre Konoha e Suna. Talvez estivesse a arriscar-se demasiado ao chegar-se tão perto de duas terras aliadas que procuravam a sua cabeça, mas não poderia evitar.

Tinha que saber se era verdade.

Tinha que descobrir se os rumores á cerca do seu irmão eram verdadeiros.

Ouviu os passarinhos piarem em direcção de Juugo, mas nem isso o incomodava naquela altura.

Na sua luta contra Itachi descobrira que não aguentaria simplesmente ver o seu irmão morrer. Não... nunca iria sobreviver de olha-se para aqueles belos olhos negros completamente vazios e sem vida, não iria continuar se alguma vez tivesse que enfrentar o corpo inanimado do seu irmão.

Simplesmente o deixou ali, sem forças e derrotado, á chuva. Acabaria por morrer, pensara Sasuke, mas tal coisa não era problema, desde que ele não estivesse lá para ver.

Mas, se os rumores fossem verdadeiros, o sacana não morrera. E, como se não bastasse, a Hokage de Konoha acolhera-o de braços abertos.

Hump!

Konoha. Um bando de mesquinhos Hipócritas. A razão da morte da sua família. Como se atreviam a acolher tal criatura? Lá por ele não querer ver o cadáver do irmão não queria dizer que não o queria morto.

Iria ver se os rumores eram verdadeiros.

Iria descobrir se Itachi estava vivo ou não.

Era bom que não estivesse. Não lhe apetecia mesmo nada ter que o "matar" outra vez.

* * *

Bah! Isto é horrível.

Leiam antes "Little Mouse" sempre é mais engraçado.

Odeio dramas (Então porque é que continuas a escrevê-los!?)(Porque sou uma idiota...)

Espero que não tenha desapontado nenhum dos meus leitores. (Eu não tenho muitos desses, mas os pouco que tenho gosto de os agradar porque eles são as coisinhas mais fofas que existem ^\\\^)

Espero que tenham gostado mais do que eu gostei.

Bjs,

Evil.


	2. Amizade no Casamento

Naruto não é meu

* * *

Capitulo 2

Amizade no casamento

Itachi calculava que ela teria pezinhos pequeninos, a julgar pelo seu andar leve e quase silencioso. Parecia um ratinho, miudinho e assustado, sempre a correr de maneira saltitante enquanto trabalhava pela cozinha, casa de banho ou nos quartos.

A sua vida não era muito excitante. Ficava maior parte do dia no alpendre, a sentir o calor do sol aquecer-lhe o rosto com doçura, enquanto tentava imaginar como seria o mundo para além do mar de escuridão em que estava presente. Nos primeiros dias de casamento, tentara ajudá-la nas tarefas diárias, tentara não ser um completo inútil, mas nem mesmo com todos os seus outros sentidos Itachi parecia conseguir fazer algo sem se magoar, ou ferir quem estava próximo de si. Depois de várias quedas e objectos partidos, Hinata pediu, meio a medo, para que ele parasse.

Relutantemente, ele aceitou.

Ela era uma boa menina e Itachi odiava ter que a prender ao seu lado. Hinata merecia ser casada com um homem que amasse, um homem limpo, um homem que a protegesse, alguém que não tivesse o sangue da sua própria família derramado nas suas mãos.

Mas estava ali, obrigada a casar com um monstro como ele. Pobrezinha. Itachi tentava, de alguma forma, fazer com que Hinata se sentisse minimamente bem ao seu lado. Estivera consciente, no dia do casamento, que ela o temia terrivelmente. Prometera na sua mente, enquanto proferia os votos de como ficaria sempre ao seu lado, que esse seria o primeiro aspecto que iria mudar.

A última coisa que queria é que a sua mulher, que para além de ter sido obrigada a ligar-se a ele, era que também o temesse.

Logo na primeira noite, na que era suposto eles terem consumado o casamento, Itachi mostrou-lhe que não haviam razões para ela se sentir tão aterrorizada. Simplesmente beijara-lhe a testa e lhe pedira perdão, antes de perguntar suavemente se ela não se importaria de entregar-lhe o pijama, visto que os servos Hyuga tinham remexido na sua casa e mudado tudo para a tornar mais agradável para uma vida de casado, e ele já não sabia onde as peças de roupa estavam.

E ela, naquele momento, deve-se ter apercebido que Itachi não queria corromper a sua virgindade nessa noite, e ajudou-o como uma boa esposa faria. Até o ajudou a tirar as suas roupas e a enfiar o pijama pelo seu corpo, deixando escapar um leve "tão magro" que Itachi desconfiou ter sido acidental.

E qualquer virgindade existente naquele quarto continuou intacta naquela noite, tal como nas noites seguintes. Dormiam na mesma cama, mas não se tocavam. Itachi não sentia qualquer desejo pela rapariga e duvidava que ela sentisse alguma coisa por ele a não ser medo e talvez pena.

Se ele a tocasse, se lhe fosse a permitido uma simples expedição pelo corpo feminino, tanto da parte dela como de si mesmo, talvez esse sentisse algo mais do que a necessidade de a fazer confortável ao seu lado. O desejo sexual sempre lhe viera com a visão de um corpo atraente e com o contentamento da beleza física. Agora só conseguia ver com as mãos. Só conseguiria saber se o corpo da sua jovem mulher era atraente se as suas mãos a tocassem.

E, naquela altura, era algo que ambos não queriam.

Sentiu os passinhos apressados de Hinata aproximarem-se e virou a cabeça na sua direcção, apesar de saber que nada veria. Sabia que ela estava ali, nem a dois metros de distancia, conseguia sentir a sua presença, ouvir o seu leve respirar, "apalpar" as chamas do seu Chakra, inalar o seu suave aroma.

Só faltava ver como ela era.

Ouvir o rápido bater do seu coração e calculou que ela estava nervosa.

_ O-o almoço e-está pronto, I-Itachi-san.

Pelo menos o seu gaguejar tinha melhorado. Nos primeiros dias, ela falava de uma maneira horrível, era quase complicado compreendê-la. Mais uma prova de como o temia.

E, como o homem decidido que era, Itachi sorriu-lhe levemente, apenas para a fazer sentir-se bem.

_Obrigada por me avisares, Hinata.

O coração dela batia mais depressa quando ele a agradecia ou a elogiava, mas batia de forma diferente. Era como se ela se emocionasse.

Itachi calculava que ela não era apreciada muitas vezes.

Mas era praticamente impossível não o fazer, quando Hinata o ajudava tanto.

Após ter caído uma vez na banheira e consequentemente ter partido vários frascos de gel de banho e aromas, Itachi foi praticamente obrigado a tomar banho com assistência, visto que Hinata decidira que ele necessitava. Ao principio tinha sido humilhante. Estar nu e vulnerável em frente da mulher com quem casara e mal conhecia, enquanto ela o lavava calma e silenciosamente. Mas, passado algum tempo, passou a ser natural, principalmente depois de ele ter descoberto que ela também tinha treinado com a Hokage, e era uma médica excelente. Itachi calculou que ela apenas o via como um paciente, por isso deixou de se importar e cedeu á sua vontade.

Também parecia achar que ele estava demasiado magro, por isso cada refeição seria capaz de alimentar três pessoas, só para ele. Era um gesto e uma ordem silenciosa, talvez subtil, mas Itachi apanhara-a. Não que ele se importasse de comer o que Hinata preparava, a comida que aquela menina preparava parecia ter vindo dos céus.

Ajudava-o a vesti-lo, ou melhor, escolhia as suas roupas e via se ele não as vestia ao contrário.

Como poderia ele não a apreciar, quando Hinata o ajudava tanto? Raios, até o penteava, e Itachi desconfiava que ela tinha um enorme prazer em tocar-lhe no cabelo e tratá-lo. As suas longas madeixas nunca antes estiveram tão lisas e sedosas.

Lentamente, levantou-se. A sua mente calculava os passos e direcções.

Sete para a frente um para a esquerda. Porta. Dez sempre em frente, um para a direita. Cozinha. Cinco para esquerda. Mesa. Cuidado com a cadeira.

Sentou-se com cuidado e procurou o prato e as taças que continham o seu alimento. Mal os encontrou, provou-os.

Sorriu mais uma vez, virando-se para o local onde sentia a presença de Hinata.

_ Está delicioso, como sempre.

Mais uma vez, o coração dela saltitou com a aquela emoção que não parecia ser medo e ela gaguejou alguma coisa, antes de se voltar para fazer o que quer que seja.

* * *

_ Ele magoou-te de alguma forma?

Hanabi era uma querida, sempre preocupada com a sua segurança. Hinata sorriu-lhe suavemente, e olhou para em direcção do alpendre, onde sabia que Itachi estava.

Também estava consciente que ele as podia ouvir. Ele poderia estar cego, mas ele tinha sido um dos mais poderosos ninjas de todo o mundo, a sua audição estava a trabalhar na mais fantástica perfeição.

_ Não, Hanabi-chan, ele até é bastante querido.

E não era mentira. Ainda que fosse calado e geralmente estivesse metido no seu mundo de silencio e ligeiramente frio, quando falava para ela era sempre amável e respeitoso.

E ficava tão adorável quando sorria.

Se ela não soubesse, diria que era impossível aquele homem frágil, doce e amável ser um assassino.

_ Um Uchiha querido? Ora, nunca vi tal coisa! É o mesmo que imaginar o Neji a dançar com um Tutu cor-de-rosa.

Sentiu-se sorrir enquanto a imagem do seu grande e másculo primo a dançar Ballet como uma bela bailarina lhe parecia na mente. Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça quando ouviu o agudo som da chaleira que guinchou para as avisar que o chá estava pronto. Levantou-se levemente e correu de maneira apressada até ao alpendre, abrindo a porta de correr com um ligeiro sorriso tímido.

Itachi estava sentado em cima de uma pequena almofada vermelha, de costas encostadas a um dos suportes de madeira de uma das muitas casas do distrito Uchiha.

Parecia tão calmo, em paz que Hinata sentiu-se mal por o incomodar.

_ Hum... - fez timidamente enquanto brincava com os dedos - Q-quer um chá, I-Itachi-san? - Tentava ao máximo controlar o seu gaguejar quando estava com ele, principalmente depois de ele lhe ter dito na primeira noite, de uma maneira gentil e suave, que não gostava de a ouvir falar de tal forma.

E ela queria agradá-lo. Não só porque era o seu trabalho como esposa, como adorava a maneira como ele parecia apreciar as coisas que lhe fazia.

Era bom sentir-se útil de vez em quando, e não apenas um falhanço.

_ Um chá seria agradável, Hinata. - Murmurou ele suavemente antes de se começar a levantar.

_ Não, não, não! - Ela rapidamente se ajoelhou ao seu lado enquanto o puxava de novo para o chão. Itachi virou o rosto na sua direcção, obviamente admirado pelo gesto dela, e Hinata sentiu-se corar e afastou-se rapidamente - D-desculpe! M-mas, não tem que se levantar... eu trago-lhe o chá.

_ Oh. Obrigado.

Ela sorriu-lhe, ligeiramente hesitante, pois sabia que Itachi não a via. Levantou-se e correu de novo para a cozinha, onde Hanabi a esperava, secamente sentada na cadeira ao lado da janela.

Hinata agarrou numa chávena, colocando-a em cima de uma pequena bandeja e calçou uma luva de cozinha, a fim de pegar na chaleira a ferver. Sentia os olhos penetrantes da sua irmãzinha pregados nas suas costas enquanto ela enchia o recipiente cuidadosamente para não derramar.

Após o seu trabalho estar completo, ainda pôs um pequeno pano ao lado da chávena e caminhou de novo para o alpendre, onde se ajoelhou de novo ao lado do seu marido e colocou a minúscula bandeja no chão, mesmo ao lado do Uchiha.

_ C-cuidado. Está q-quente. - Murmurou ela gentilmente.

Itachi começou a procurar a bandeja com a mão, tentando calcular a sua localização com o som que ouvira quando Hinata a colocara no chão. Sentiu dedos pequeninos fecharem-se sobre os deles e guiaram-no com suavidade até um objecto quente, que rapidamente aqueceu os seus dígitos frios.

_ Obrigado, Hinata. - Fez Itachi enquanto pegava na chávena e começava a soprar na ponta, a fim de arrefecer um pouco o chá.

A nova Uchiha corou ligeiramente e levantou-se com agilidade, antes de saltitar de maneira apressada para dentro da cozinha. Encarou o olhar preocupado da irmã e lançou-lhe um sorriso encorajador, enquanto servia mais chá para ambas.

Hanabi observou-a silenciosamente até Hinata se sentar á sua frente e lhe entregar a pequena chávena verde.

_ Pareces... confortável. - Disse a recente herdeira Hyuga enquanto olhava para a irmã com os seus grandes olhos brancos.

Hinata ruborizou novamente enquanto brincava com os dedos na superfície lisa da sua chávena quente.

_ Ele não é tão assustador como parece... - acabou por sussurrar lentamente - Na verdade... é muito frágil. E sei que ele precisa de mim, mesmo que não o admita. Além disso... é bom sentir-me útil de vez em quando. - Olhou para a janela tristemente, enquanto observava o vasto azul do céu.

Hanabi, por sua vez, olhava-a intensamente, corroída pela culpa de sempre ter sido a filha favorita, de ser mais forte, tanto física como psicologicamente, de ter nascido uma prodígio.

Mas quando Hinata a encarou novamente, sorriu com doçura, enquanto as suas bochechas tomavam um tom rosa.

_ Há anos que não me sentia tão realizada.

* * *

Estavam ambos deitados na enorme cama de casal que a família Hyuga lhes entregara após o casamento. Não se tocavam, não se falavam ou reconheciam a presença de um do outro. Itachi tentava dormir, pois não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele momento, enquanto Hinata lia um livro de romance que Sakura lhe tinha emprestado.

Até era bastante interessante, para além do facto de estar a fazer com que ela se sentisse absolutamente deprimida com toda o amor e paixão presente naquelas palavras belas e suaves, em que a protagonista encontrava a sua alma gémea e vivia feliz para sempre.

Hinata suspirou.

Nunca encontraria ninguém assim. Sempre amara Naruto, desde pequenina, mas agora nada poderia ser feito para que ela conquistasse o seu coração e ter o seu final feliz. Estava casada e o louro estava noivo.

Lançou um pequeno olhar triste a Itachi.

Não o culpava, como era evidente. O Uchiha era uma vitima, tal como ela. Era um homem quebrado, com feridas na sua alma irreparáveis, o destino acabara por transformar o seu corpo outrora forte e invencível, num frágil, como porcelana.

Hinata nada podia fazer a não ser tomar conta dele e ser sua amiga.

Porque ela era sua amiga.

_ Estás a ler alguma coisa?

Ela olhou-o, espantada.

_ Consigo ouvir quando viras uma página.

_ Oh. Sim... estou a ler. - Bem, tal facto era óbvio...

Mantiveram-se em silencio mais uma vez, e Hinata ainda tentou voltar á sua leitura, mas parecia que Itachi tinha outro planos.

_ Podes ler para mim?

_ E-eu não sei se vai gostar disto... quero d-dizer... é um romance. - Ela sorriu enquanto imaginava um Uchiha a ler um livro romântico, enquanto corava e sorria de maneira sonhadora. Seria interessante de se ver.

Itachi comprimiu os lábios, obviamente descontente com a categoria do livro que a sua esposa lia no momento.

_ Não interessa. Penso que um romance não faz mal a ninguém, de vez em quando.

O sorriso de Hinata alargou-se e ela virou todas as páginas, a fim de chegar ao inicio.

_ Não tens que continuar do principio por mim. - Murmurou ele ligeiramente embaraçado.

_ Ora, s-se não começar do inicio, não vai perceber a história, Itachi-san.

Ele calou-se e deixou-a fazer como queria. Encostou-se ás almofadas e fechou os seus olhos cegos, não por estar cansado, mas porque não lhe fazia qualquer diferença, estarem abertos ou fechados. A voz suave dela narrava-lhe aquele romance que, apesar de ser completamente chato e aborrecido, lhe parecer belo e mágico, apenas porque lhe tinha sido lido por Hinata.

Sorriu levemente enquanto era envolto pela voz de anjo e suspirou.

Era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que se sentia verdadeiramente satisfeito, corpo e mente.

* * *

Como podem ver, esta história não vai ser muito longa, e os capítulos são consideravelmente mais curtos do que os meus leitores estão habituados.

Oh well, temos que mudar de vez em quando XD

Agradeço ás pessoas que mandaram reviews e espero que perdoem a demora -_-'

bjs,

Evil.


End file.
